


Broadway, here I come!

by ThatFangurlTho



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFangurlTho/pseuds/ThatFangurlTho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaire Pulitzer's heart was always set for the stage. No matter what troubles, trauma, or romances she faces, she will get onto that stage. Even if it means getting down and dirty on the streets of New York</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broadway, here I come!

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited and Imm writing this on my phone, so Imm sorry about the typos.

November 20, 1892

 A petite 10 year old girl stood at her work station in the Providence, Rhode Island Textile mill. The poor girl's arms ached from washing, drying, and folding the newly made cotton fabric, but her persistance for her dream was more important. This girl had a mother, but her mother got ill very easily, therefore she couldn't work often. 

This small girl's name, Blaire Pulitzer. Her father abandoned her mother early in her pregnancy, her grandparents had long since past, and her mother's brother wanted nothing to do with the young unmarried women. He never wanted to be affiliated with someone as foolish as her mother was. But still, he kept in contact and allowed her to keep the maiden name she was born with, Pulitzer, and nine months later the small life of Blaire Pulitzer was born.

Yet, she never wanted the small life that she was given. Her heart was sold to one place only, Broadway. She would sing and dace to the showtunes that played on the small radio in their tiny 2 bedroom apartment in Brooklyn. Sadly, when the Textile mill in New York started letting women go, that all stopped. Blaire's mother tried desperately to get some money for her and her small child, but no one would give her a chance. Still when rumors of a new mill opening in Providence, Rhode Island came to town, Blaire's mother wasted no time in packing their belongings and buying two tickets on the first train to Providence. 

Blaire went to work in the mill with her mother, and when her mother grew ill she would do both their jobs and try her best to fill both their quotas. Today, unfortunately, was one of the days that Blaire's mother had grown quite ill and could not come to work. So Blaire had to stay late to fill the quotas that were assigned that day. 

The small girl wore her favorite long light brown plaid skirt, and a light blue long sleeved button up shirt. her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows as she rubbed the fabric onto the washboard to get all the dirt and dust that had settled on it in the days following the fabrics making. Her medium length brown hair was held back with a scrap of fabric found in a waste basket somewhere, and her annoying bangs kept falling in her face as she worked. 

  The normally clear sky was covered with clouds that seemed to have a never ending supply of snow. Blaire worked long and hard to earn her pay, and along the widnow sill, where Blaire coudl still see the snow falling, were five or six lit candles emitting an orange glow over the wide spaced room. 

  Not hearing the door open and softly close, Blaire kept working and humming at her station; moving the newly cleeaned cloth over to the roller press to press out the water. 

  The mysterious person who had entered the room gradually made his way to the independent child in the corner. He caught her right as she finnished setting the cloth into the rollers. 

  "Hello Kitten, are you ready for real work?" His cold lips brushed the shell of Blaire ear. Not expecting this, she jumped slightly, but ice ran though her veins as she felt pressure being applied to her hips, pinning her agianst the concrete rollers. 

  Not wanting to say a word or move a muscle, Blaire stayed silent and as stile as she could. 

  "You know kitten, I thought you would've had the courage to face me, but no, you're going to take all the fun out of this." He ran his tounge from the shell of her ear to the collar of her shirt. 

  Blaire squeezed her eyes closed and prayed that this was all a dream and she woudl soon wake up to her mother's ragged breaths, a tattered woolen blanket around her, and snow slowly falling to the ground. Of course that was not the way this situation would go. 

  His hand bunched up Blaire's skirt, and she found her voice, "P-p-please mi-mi-mister..." tears started to form in the corners of her closed eyes. "Let me go..." She tried to move out of his grip, but her arms were pinned between the rollers and her hips. 

  "No, Now Kitten," One had started to untuck her shirt from her skirt. "you," his grip on Blaire's skirt tightened. "be," his hand slid under her shirt and slowy made it's way upwards and exposed skin on her back, which was highly unlady like. 

  The grip on her hips loosened, but not Even for a few seconds. The pressire then returned and was brought by the man's hips Pressing into her. "MINE!" He yelled into Blaire's ear as he ripped the shirt and skirt off at the same time. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a preview and if it gets amazing feedback I will post another chapter. If not then I won't write another chapter for a while. Also, this has never happened to me, and if it has happened to you and I have offened you in some way, I am so sorry! I was REALLY uncomfortable when I wrote this, and I just needed the reader to know what happened in details of that night for Blaire. The Characters will refer back to the this incident A LOT in the story. KEEP READING LOVELIES!


End file.
